RUTINA DIARIA
by Melyssi
Summary: ya era rutina: levantarse, sobrevivir el dia, hacer el amor y escononder su relacion *itadei* - segundo cap como comenso todo? *sasodei*
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si fuera asi itachy no hubiera muerto**

**DEDICADO A: mi hermosa yaz-oneesama que es la que me hace seguir escriviendo**

**ADVERTENCIA: este es un ff yaoi osea chico/chico si no te gusta solo da click en la flecha de retroseso**

**ADVERTENCIA 2: ESTE FF CONTIENE LEMON EXPLISITO ASI QUE AL IGUAL QUE EN LA PRIMERA ADVERTENCIA SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS**

**sin mas a leer!!**

* * *

**RUTINA DIARIA**

Los dos cuerpos que eran iluminados tenuemente por el sol que lograba colarse de entre las cortinas, un rubio y un morocho comenzaron a abrir los ojos perezosamente.

El rubio acomodado sobre el pecho del moreno en una pose sumamente tierna volteo hacia arriba par encontrarse con los ojos de su amado Uchiha.

-Buenos días- dijo Itachi en un tono cariñoso mientras jugaba con el sedoso cabello de Deidara.

-Bu..uenos días- dijo deidara en un bostezo.

-Deberíamos levantarnos si no quieres que Sasori se entere de que estuviste aquí-dijo itachi con una hermosa sonrisa de lado.

-Te veo luego- dijo un ya perfectamente vestido deidara.

-Buenos días- dijo itachi al entrar al comedor de akatsuki para encontrarse con un sonriente Sasori tomado de la mano de deidara.

-Buenos días- contesto kisame quien tomaba un extra súper mega baso de agua.

-Ohayo- contesto tobi mientras ¿hacia reverencias? Y a su ves chocaba sus dedos-Tobi en un wey.

Itachi volteo a ver a deidara quien vaciaba un vaso de jugo en su mano derecha para después llenarlo y vaciarlo en la izquierda(n/a: en mi fic las manos de deidara tienen sed).

-Ohayo itachi- dijo sasori con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Itachi-san- dijo deidara con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

El día pasó como siempre: planes para secuestrar a naruto, para molestar a Sasuke, impedir que zetsu se los comiera y hacer que Sasori y deidara dejaran de discutir acerca del arte.

Así como todos los días llego la noche y todos los akatsuki se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Deidara espero a que Sasori se quedara dormido para escabullirse a la habitación de itachi.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el estaba esperándolo todas las noches llegaba a la misma hora.

-Solo vine a darte las buenas noches Ita-Kun-dijo deidara con un falso tono inocente.

-si?-dijo itachi en un tono ronco y sensual.

Se abrazaron primero tiernamente pero sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, se comenzaron a besar de una forma pasional y un tanto lujuriosa, itachi comenzó a bajar los besos hasta el cuello y separándose únicamente para retirar la camiseta del rubio quien gemía de excitación, que al moreno volvía loco. Deidara con movimientos torpes logro desprender la molesta camiseta de itachi para recorrer su torso con besos. Después de unos momentos los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos y excitados por el contacto del otro, recorriendo sus cuerpos con las manos.

Itachi comenzó a descender los beso hasta llegar a las persones del rubio los cuales mordió con delicadeza provocando que algunos gemidos brotaran de la boca de este, siguió trazando un camino de besos el cual guiaba hasta la hombría del artista, tomo el miembro de este entre las manos y comenzó masajearlo con sensualidad para después comenzara besarlo y engullirlo cual caramelo.

Deidara solo atinaba a emitir roncos gemidos y pasar sus manos por el cabello de itachi; los espasmos de placer aumentaban, se vendría en cualquier momento e itachi lo sabia, saco de su boca el miembro de deidara y lo masajeo para así poder llenar su mano con el liquido blanco que broto de este llenando sus dedos para después llevar esos dedos a la entrada del rubio y comenzar a penetrarlo y mover sus dedos en círculos para dilatar la entrada, ya cuando el rubio estaba listo se posiciono entre las piernas de el y entro de una estocada haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer.

El moreno comenzó un vaivén que los enloqueció a ambos para después embestir con fuerza dando en un punto dentro del rubio que ya conocía bien, dio otra y otra, todas en el mismo lugar haciendo que deidara, para no gritar, mordiera su labio inferior tan fuerte que brotara un poco de sangre.

Los dos gemían de placer. Itachi tomo el miembro de deidara y comenzó a jugar entre su mano derecha mientras seguía embistiendo el lugar que lo volvía loco, llegaría de nuevo, ambos lo sabían un par de estocadas mas y deidara se derramo en la mano de itachi, este gimió al sentir la presión que el rubio impartía en su miembro y se vino dentro de el.

Los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama cubiertos con una leve sabana, el rubio acomodado entre los brazos del morocho el cual lo observaba tiernamente.

-Te amo itachi- dijo deidara creyendo que el moreno dormía mientras el (deidara) caía entre los brazos de Morfeo.

-yo también te amo deidara- dijo itachi dejándose llevar también por el sueño.

Un travieso rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana dando de lleno en la cara de un morocho mientras un rubio abría los ojos perezosamente.

-Deberíamos levantarnos ya- dijo itachi-si no quieres que Sasori nos descubra.

-Te veo luego- dijo el rubio saliendo del cuarto para comenzar de nuevo con la rutina diaria.

**espero les aia gustado y por favor engame pasiencia es mi primer lemmon yaoi asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia la acepto **

**gracias por leer **

**MATTA NE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

kombawa!!

aki apeticion de tres de mis lectoras-si lo se lo se solo tengo dos reviews pero la tercera los lee directo de mi cuaderno- la continuacion de rutina diaria ahora los anuncios obligatorios

**DECLAIMER:**los personajes utilisados en esta historia le pertenesen a masashi kishimoto-sama y escrivo esto sin afan de lucro

**ADVERTENCIA 1:**este es un ff yaoi osea chico/chico si no te gusta no loleas

**ADVERTENCIA 2:** ESTE FF CONTIENE LEMON EXPLISITO AL IGUAL QUE LA PRIMERA DVERTENCIA SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS DESPUES NO QUIERO QUEJAS DE QUE POR QUE ESCRIVO LEMON OK?

**DEDICADO A:** **yaz onee-sama** que es la que lee todo antes que nadie y me hace seguir escriviendo **shindou sempai (mi sempai en el tema de yaoi)** que es la que me idujo a yaoi

sin mas a leer!!

* * *

COMO COMENSO LA RUTINA??

El rubio regresaba a hurtaillas del cuarto de itachi como todas las mañanas ; abrio la puerta lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido y ahí estaba "el" como fue que habia terminado en una relacion con sasori

El rubio regresaba a hurtadillas del cuarto de itachi como todas las mañanas; abrió la puerta lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, y, ahí estaba: "el" ¿como fue que había terminado en una relación con sasori?

Todo había comenzado hacia ya unos 4 meses en una fiesta de akatsuki- si es una organización maligna pero eso no implica que no se puedan divertir de ves en cuando-

_FLASHBACK_

_El ambiente era ameno deidara se encontraba conversando con itachi mientras le coqueteaba un poco puesto que le gustaba desde algún tiempo pero no se atrevía a decirle nada; sentado no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba sasori un pelirrojo muy bien parecido pero muy serio que había estado observando a cierto rubio desde que había comenzado la fiesta._

_Deidara ya había bebido demasiado y el cuarto comenzaba a dar vueltas al mismo tiempo que sus sueños se hacían realidad por que ahora ya veía a dos itachys frente a el, pero desgraciadamente para el de un momento a otro ya no era un sexy morocho el que se encontraba frente a el si no un pelirrojo que ¿lo estaba sostenido? Al parecer el alcohol que había consumido ya le estaba cobrando cuentas._

_La dificultad de mover los pies era evidente por lo cual sasori tubo que cargarlo hasta su habitación pero extrañamente no terminaron en la habitación del rubio no… sasori no perdería la oportunidad de pasar la noche con el artista_

_Sasori aprovechando que tiene frente a el a un sexy y semiinconsciente rubio comenzó a besarlo dulcemente y sorpresivamente deidara le responde siendo el quien lleve el beso mas lejos e incitando al marionetista a seguir con la tarea de despojarlo de la molesta ropa que llevaba enzima cosa que no fue difícil después de algunos minutos ya estaban los dos completamente desnudaos sasori disfrutando de cada contacto con la piel del rubio y deidara mas que nada utilizado _

_Las caricias comienzan de parte de deidara no son mas que de compromiso aun así no se detiene sabe que no es exactamente lo que quiere aun así sigue tal vez solo tal vez si itachi se entera de eso-que se enteraría- se fijaría en el a causa de los celos _

_Sasori comienza a besar a deidara de una forma pasional, hambrienta y comenzó a descender los besos y caricias rápidamente hasta llega al miembro del rubio mientras lo comenzaba a engullir proporcionándole placer al rubio que se aferraba a las sabanas _

_Después de que deidara llegara en la boca de pelirrojo sasori se llevo tres dedos a la boca mojándolos con saliva para después llevarlos a la entrada del rubio el cual al sentir entrar el primero soltó un quejido de dolor, después siente como entra el segundo y el tercero moviendo en círculos para dilatarlo._

_Las estocadas de sasori son cada vez mas fuertes y rápidas los gemidos que dejan escapar los dos se escuchan en toda la guardia de akatsuki _

_-deidara- guiíta sasori al venirse en el interior del rubio mientras que el solo se lomita a gemir una ves mas _

_El marionetista se deja caer a un lado de deidara y cubre a deidara con una manta que se encontraba cerca_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-buenos días- dijo sasori al ver a deidara parado en el umbral de la puerta

-buenos días – respondió deidara

-vamos a tomar el desayuno, si?

-si vamos-respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina dejando a tras el cuarto donde había comenzado su rutina diaria nuevamente.

* * *

espero les aya gustado gracias por leer

matta ne!

Fin


End file.
